Cold Shoulders
by YamiBlueberry-chan
Summary: Ichigo left to go to Saint Marie. She seemed to adjust and make new friends too. The Sweets Princes and the spirits. However, what about the friends she left back home? When students from Ichigo's old middle school come to Saint Marie for a sweets-making class Ichigo sees her old friends again. But... why are they acting so cold... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Prologue

Cold Shoulders

**SUMMARY: **

_Ichigo left to go to Saint Marie. She seemed to adjust and make new friends too. The Sweets Princes and the spirits. However, what about the friends she left back home? When students from Ichigo's old middle school come to Saint Marie for a sweets-making class Ichigo sees her old friends again. But... why are they acting so cold. "Taka-chan? Yocchan? Mimi-chan? What's wrong with you guys?" Can Ichigo make her friends realize that they haven't been replaced, or have they?_

**Me: May you rest in peace.**

**Ichigo: Who are you praying for Berry-chan?**

**Me: For Misslovelyprincess. She's gone now. Too bad, she was such an amazing writer. Lots of people were happy because of her stories even after she quit.**

**Ichigo: She must be great.**

**Me: Yeah, my favorite was her story, "Nothing is Sweeter than Love"**

**Ichigo: What's it about?**

**Me: About Kashino proposing to you.**

**Ichigo: W-WHAT?!**

**Me: Oh, Hi folks! I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY! This one is dedicated to MyLovelyPrincess. I was going to post this the week before last week but I was too distracted.**

***Kashino walks in***

**Kashino: What the—? Why are you going to post **_**another **_**story? You're not even halfway through with your other story! (only heard what I last said)**

**Ichigo: Yeah! What will happen to "My Jealous Knights"? (still dazed)**

**Me: I'll still update! Sheesh. I just wanted to get this idea out of my head. I'm not putting any story in hiatus. **

**Kashino: And wasn't this supposed to be named "Harshly Rejected"**

**Me: I changed the title!**

**Kashino: Putting that aside, you're already distracted with school work and—**

**Me: Well... that's true but think about! No one has really mentioned Taka-chan and Yocchan or any of Ichigo's childhood friends in the anime except for that single episode. I somewhat thinks it's unfair for Ichigo to forget about them. And by the way, (turns to readers) I don't know how to put it in between the series so I'll just say it's whenever time when they were in first year.**

**Kashino: Oi, Yami! **

**Me: What is it **_**know **_**Kashino?**

**Kashino: How can you possibly work on TWO stories and **_**still **_**update regularly?**

**Ichigo: Kashino is so negative.**

**Kashino: I am not! I'm only stating facts. Why would you—**

**Me: ***_**Why do I always let you talk in author's notes?* **_**Okay! Well anyway enjoy the story. I only got the names of her two childhood friends in episode three and I don't know which is which so I made up the third girl's name, their surnames and personalities. Sorry if I can't make good personalities for characters.**

**Kashino: HEY! LET ME FINI—**

**Me and Ichigo: I/Berry-chan does not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

**Me: Nor the Neil Flambé Capers by Kevin Sylvester!**

**Kashino and Ichigo: Neil Flambé? Who is that?**

**Me: You'll find out later! **

Prologue:

_Flashback:_

"_Class, I have an important announcement!" The teacher tries to wake up his sleepy class. It was the last period, Home Economics, so everyone's worn out. The students raise their heads or almost fall off their chairs as they suddenly wake up. Others are annoyed because of their interrupted conversations. The teacher rolls his eyes and scribbles something on the board._

_**Xxx. X, XXXX**_

"_This date, class," The teacher explained. "is when we'll be visiting St. Marie Academy!"_

_Taka, Yocchan and Mimi flinched. Even the mention of the school gives them this lonely feeling in their chests. _

"_This is absolutely perfect class! Since our lesson is now about baking, the school agreed to let us go to their for a baking class with them."_

_The class, except the three girls, cheered. St. Marie Academy was very popular in their school._

"_St. Marie Academy? Isn't that the famous school for sweets?" One boy asked._

"_Yeah! And I heard that there were three totally hot and smart guys called the Sweets Princes!" Another girl squealed. The other girls swooned, "The Sweets Princes..."_

_The teacher slams the table. Everyone jumps in surprise. "We're going there for a sweets-making class, not for 'sightseeing'. Okay girls?"_

_The girls nodded in defeat. "Yes... sensei..."_

_A boy from the back raises his hand._

"_Yes?" The teacher acknowledges him._

"_Isn't Amano-san studying in St. Marie Academy?" He asks._

_The teacher looks surprised. He thinks for a moment, then answers. "That's right. I heard that she's competing in the Cake Grand Prix now. If my memory serves me right, we'll be joining __**her **__class that day."_

_Taka scratched her desk. Yocchan whispers for her to stop that. "Stop vandalizing school property." She whispered._

_Taka raises her hand, the teacher, in turn, calls her name. "Yes, Suzuki-san?"_

_Yocchan and Mimi pulls Taka's shirt, but she wouldn't sit down._

_She puts her hands on her waist before she asks. "Sensei, what if I don't want to go to this class?"_

_Sensei raises a sceptical eyebrow. "What's wrong Suzuki-san? Aren't you friends with Amano-san? I thought you'd be rather pleased with this announcement."_

"_I am __**not**__ friends with her." Taka says through clenched teeth._

_Sensei sighs. "The class is going to St. Marie Academy whether you like it or not. If you __**don't **__go, I'll have to make you do something else. Like a 100 page essay on the History of sweets. Would you like that?"_

_Taka was stumped. She hated homework. She sighed and hmphed. "Fine." She sat down without saying another word._

_She took out her wallet, inside the inner pocket was a picture. A picture of a very familiar girl. She was wearing a goofy smile as she ate her strawberry ice cream. She still had the same curly pigtails but this time they were in ribbons. Even though it was only a picture of her a few months ago, she looked so young._

"_Ichigo..."_

**Present time: At Nijioka Middle School...**

Three girls were on their way home. One girl has short dark green hair topped with a yellow headband and light blue-green eyes. The girl beside her has orange-brown hair tied with a pink ribbon to a curly ponytail that matches her orange eyes. The third girl standing on the other side reading a book has long and straight purple hair which compliments her soft blue eyes. You would probably think that they're having fun and chatting about their studies and interests or even boys or thinking of a place to go to while walking, but they're not. In fact, they're more depressed than ever.

Not because of a failed test.

Not because of a heart break from a boy.

Not because of family problems either...

"Ugh! This is so annoying!" Orange-head shouts as she stomps the floor. This is Suzuki Taka. She's the type of girl who loves theatre and arts. She stars in every musical or play there is at school, loves to paint and gets a locker full of love letters and gifts from her admirers every morning. She usually throws them out and since she's not interested to fall in love, which is ironic since she loves watching it happening to others. The downside is that she has an ego and some sort of _temper problem_.

"We were supposed to forget about her!" Taka screams. She flails her arms in the air before letting them fall back down to her sides. The girl with green hair puts a hand on Taka's shoulder. "Calm down Taka-chan. Everyone's starting to stare." Her name is Kobayashi Yoshida. She's a sporty girl who is in love with track and field. She started running ever since she was a little girl and now she's the best runner in middle school. She can outrun even a high school student. She is loves competitions but she has a hard time accepting her losses. She seems really brave but the truth is she is really sensitive and overprotective of her friends.

The purple haired girl whispers under her book. "Quiet please. I'm almost at the part where Neil Flambé runs towards the building to save Angel and Isabella from Carlotta!" Lastly is Tsukishima Mimi. She is a shy girl that hardly speaks. She is really approachable though and is the best secrets keeper ever. She's really smart because of her love for books. She loves books so much it annoys her friends. She just shakes the insults off and says to herself, _"The words of my beloved books are more powerful than yours."_

Right now she's reading a book called _"Neil Flambé and the Marco Polo Murders" _wherein the protagonist is a 14-year-old arrogant wunderchef who is also a four star detective. He, the cops and his cousin Larry are trying to catch a serial killer who seems to target chefs and how their bodies have mysterious notes that are somehow connected to the Journey of Marco Polo back to Asia. It's a funny and exciting read by the way.

Back to her character profile! Mimi likes to cry a lot but when you use up her very LONG patience, she becomes even worse than Taka losing _her _temper. I won't tell you why, it's too horrible to mention.

Taka threatens to hit Mimi on the head, she uses her book as a shield. Yoshida or Yocchan (as I would like to call her) grabbed Taka's arm and pulled the angry girl close to her. "Whoa there Taka. You're being too overactive about this." Taka pushed her away. "So?!" She asked angrily. "Aren't you guys mad too?!" The other two remained quiet. Yocchan nervously spoke up. "Y-Yeah we are but..." Taka cut her off. "How can you guys still like her?! She left us without our consent! And the worst part is..." She paused to rub the tears in her eyes with her handkerchief. "Taka-chan..." Mimi whispered, closing the book slowly.

Taka put her hand down, accidentally letting go of the handkerchief as she said:

"... She didn't even say goodbye."

_Flashback: The day after Ichigo left for St. Marie Academy..._

_Yocchan is running to Ichigo's house with Taka and Mimi. She seemed faster than ever._

_Taka and Mimi were practically limping behind her. Trying to catch up with the best girl runner of the school is like running in a marathon, even though they were only running for a few minutes._

"_W *huff* Wait for us *huff* Yocchan!" Mimi pleaded, slowing down for tiredness. _

_Yocchan started to run backwards in place. She laughed. "Haha! What's wrong slowpokes?"_

_Taka stopped, annoyed. She rubbed her sore legs. "I'm *huff* sorry." She said sarcastically. "I was *huff* made for *huff* singing and *huff* acting, not *wheeze* running."_

_Mimi fell to her knees. "So tiring..." She complained._

_Yocchan pouted. "Geez, you guys don't get enough exercise do you? Besides, we have to pick up Ichigo, it's our yearly anniversary on when all four of us became friends. Let's go now okay?"_

_Taka and Mimi smiled. "Sure!" The pat their legs and started running again. _

_Once they reached Amano residence, they knocked the door cheerfully in unison._

_Mr. Amano answered the door. "Why hello girls!" He greeted. "What brings you here?"_

"_We came to see Ichigo!" Taka answered._

"_Yeah, it's that time of the year again Mr. Amano." Mimi added._

_Ichigo's dad looked at them curiously. "What are you talking about?"_

_The girls looked at __**him **__curiously this time. "It's our yearly friendship anniversary Mr. Amano. That's why we need to see Ichigo." Yocchan answered._

_Mr. Amano rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at them nervously. _

"_Is something wrong Mr. Amano?"They asked at the same time._

_Mr. Amano took a deep breath. He pinched the top of his nose. "I don't like being the bearer of bad news girls but," He put on a goofy smile. "Ichigo left to study for St. Marie Academy yesterday. Didn't she tell you?"_

_His last words didn't fail to startle the girls. At first they didn't believe it. They checked each of their cell phones. _

_**No new messages. **_

_They tried calling her._

_**This number has been disconnected.**_

"_Oh right." Mr. Amano laughed. "She fell down the stairs one time and because of bad luck, she broke her phone with the fall. Her simcard wasn't spared either, so we had to buy her a new one." _

_The girls thanked Mr. Amano and left. As soon as they did, all their conversations were filled with the scent of betrayal._

"_I can't believe she would do that!" Taka complained. Angrily marching the whole way to school._

"_It __**was **__her dream to be a Patissiere right?" Mimi hopefully asked._

"_Yeah! She must've had a good reason." Yocchan added._

"_A good reason to leave without telling __**us**__? And on the __**exact day **__of our __**friendship anniversary**__ too!"_

"_T-that may be t-t-true, b-but maybe if w-we go v-visit her we can c-clear this—" Mimi stuttered before she was cut off._

_Taka turned to them with tears in her eyes. "What right does she have to make us visit her? She was the one that left! She should be explaining things to __**us**__! Not the other way around!"_

_Yocchan unexpectedly agreed. "Y-You're right... She doesn't deserve friends like us! SHE CAN JUST GO TO THAT SCHOOL AND NEVER COME BACK!"_

_Mimi sighed. She stood in the middle of her two friends and pat their shoulders. She couldn't help but cry too._

"_Sure, sure. Let's go to class."_

_She felt betrayed as well, even so, she never stopped calling Ichigo a friend, and even though they might never admit it, neither did Taka and Yocchan._


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Here's the first chapter! **

**Kashino: That was kind of fast. For you I mean.**

**Me: K-Kashino?! W-What are YOU doing here? You're not even in this story!**

**Hanabusa: Yeah! It's an Ichigo x Hanabusa story.**

**Me: NO. IT. IS. NOT. **_**((You egoistic but cute narcissist!))**_

**Kashino: Bleh!**

**Hanabusa: Hmph!**

**Me: Ugh... Just enjoy the story...**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

~Chapter 1~

"I can't wait!" Ichigo cheers as she covers herself with her blanket.

Rumi smiles. "You sure seem excited Ichigo-chan." She points out, getting comfortable on her bed as well.

"Of course I am! My old class is visiting our school for a sweets-making class tomorrow!" Ichigo says as she reaches into the drawer next to her. She carefully takes out a charm bracelet. She faces Rumi and shows her the bracelet.

"Aw! How cute." Rumi says, watching the bracelet dangle in front of her eyes. She notices the four big charms. "These charms represents me and my friends back at Nijioka." Ichigo explains. She points at the first charm. "This strawberry tart represents me." – then the second charm— "This fresh orange and cream parfait is Taka-chan." –Then the third and the fourth charms— "The kiwi ice cream is Yocchan and the grape pie is Mimi-chan."

Ichigo let Rumi hold the bracelet. "These are their favorite sweets, aren't they?" Rumi asks, slowly touching each carefully moulded charm.

Ichigo nods. "I made them from polyester clay. I carved them then popped them in the oven for a few minutes. It's just like baking _real _sweets."

Rumi raised her eyebrow. "_You _made these?" She stared at the charms again. They were perfectly made.

Ichigo pouted. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She asks angrily, pulling her blanket up.

Rumi laughs. "N-Nothing. They just looked so professional. That's all." She hands the bracelet back to Ichigo.

Ichigo took it and wears it on her left wrist. She twists her wrist, letting the moonlight shine from the silver bracelet.

She heard Rumi yawn.

"Sleepy?" Ichigo asks her friend.

Rumi rubs her eyes and nods. "Yup. I'll sleep ahead of you okay?" Ichigo nods, not taking her eyes off the bracelet. "Sure."

"Don't stay up too late."

"I won't."

**Ichigo's POV**

I hear Rumi's snores. She's asleep.

I so excited that I don't think I can do the same.

I haven't heard a word from them ever since I moved to St. Marie Academy. I broke my phone when I fell from the stairs on the day I left. I tried calling their numbers but it seems that they have all changed. Or maybe I just don't remember them exactly?

Either way, couldn't contact them. I had no accounts in any social networking site that I actually use. Forgot the passwords to those accounts. I never memorized their email accounts and couldn't visit because of my dorm supervisor. After she found out left without asking and the notice of absence Kashino made was a fake, I was not allowed to go home for a few months unless my parents make the notice of absence themselves.

Vanilla comes out from under my blanket.

"The bracelet's really pretty." She compliments. "I've never seen it before until now though." She flies closer to it and grabs the strawberry tart charm.

"That's because I just found it now. I forgot all about it until they told me the Yocchan and the others were coming." I laughed, embarrassed. "I had to search my ENTIRE room before I found it in my old reminder's notebook I used while I was in middle school."

Vanilla sighed. "T-That's my Ichigo..."

_Yawn..._

"I'm getting sleepy..." I whisper, my eyelids already drooping.

"Me too.." Vanilla yawned as well. She flew to my side and rested on my pillow.

"Good night." We whispered to each other.

I found myself whisper one more thing before my vision goes black, the bracelet was the last thing I saw.

"_Taka-chan, Yocchan, Mimi-chan, I can't wait to make you happy with my sweets."_

_**DREAM SEQUENCE:**_

_I'm a kid again._

_I'm in my Grandma's shop. _

_I can see her sweets in display before me. I am shorter now, so I jump up to see the sweets behind the glass. Her chocolates, her tarte tatin, her various kinds of pies, the cakes, the cookies, her many breads, they all make me feel so nostalgic._

"_Ichigo!" Someone calls me. I turn to see my grandma, happy and alive. "Grandma!" I cheer, running to her. She gives me a warm smile._

_Now I'm outside. My grandma is holding my hand. "Ichigo, these are the daughters of my regular customers." She gestures to the three girls my age that are standing in front of me. One of them has curly orange-brown hair that reaches her mid-back that is the same color as her eyes. The girl next to her has green hair topped with a headband tied into neat bun. She has confusing blue-green colored eyes. The girl behind them has... purple hair I think? It's hard to tell when she's hiding._

_She comes out and opens her eyes. Blue, like the sky on a sunny day._

"_Their parents have to go to work and no one is at home. The six parents came to me and asked me to babysit." She explained. "Go introduce yourself Ichigo." Grandma says, nudging my side._

_I swallow the lump in my throat. I put on the brightest smile I can make._

"_Hello, my name is Amano Ichigo. Nice to meet you!"_

_**END OF DREAM**_

**Normal POV**

**The next day...**

_Today is the day..._

Ichigo, for once, wakes up earlier than Rumi. By the time Rumi was done taking her bath, Ichigo was all ready to go to class and she kept hopping outside their dorm room due to the excitement. The other students keep giving her a _'What on earth is she doing?'_ look.

"You can go on ahead Ichigo-chan! I can manage here!" Rumi yells from inside the room.

"Are you sure Rumi-chan?"Ichigo asks from the outside, still hopping.

"Yeah! I'll be fine!" Rumi insists, plugging on her hair dryer. "Go on without me! I have to dry my hair!"

Ichigo stops hopping and opens the door slightly. Her heads pops inside and she gives a quick wave goodbye. "Thanks Rumi-chan!" Ichigo closes the door as she turns to the stairs. Unluckily, she ran too fast.

"AH-DYA-DYA-DYA-GYAH!"

Rumi peeks out of her room. She saw Ichigo, her face flat on the floor, down the stairs. "A-Are you alright Ichigo-chan?!" She asks from upstairs.

She heard Ichigo mumble, "Y-Yeah... I'm a-alright." She stood up and wiped the dust off her uniform. She looks up to Rumi. "I'm really okay. I'm used to it!" She giggled. The dorm supervisor, who ran to them when she heard the crash, sighed and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked Ichigo, raising her shoulders.

Ichigo apologized before she ran off. Rumi laughed. "That's my Ichigo-chan."

The teacher from Nijioka is really stressed right now.

They're finally at St. Marie Academy but at this rate, it was going to take them _days _before they even get to the classroom.

Three certain students refuse to get out of the bus. **((A/N: You know who they are...))**

"Suzuki-san, Kobayashi-san, Tsukishima-san! Please get out of there THIS INSTANT!" Sensei demanded, banging the door of the bus that Taka literally locked.

Taka and Yocchan stuck their faces on the window. Taka stuck out her tongue and Yocchan put her two hands on the sides of her head and wiggled them mockingly. Mimi just sat in there, after trying to get them to stop but hopelessly failed, and read another book.

Sensei banged the window their faces were on. Taka and Yocchan flinched.

"If you three don't get out of there... I'LL GIVE ALL OF YOU F's FOR THE ENTIRE SEMESTER! PLUS... 3 HOURS DETENTION EVERYDAY!" He shouted, obviously not joking.

Mimi closed her book and cried to her two friends. "Waah! Taka-chan! Yocchan! I don't want to get F's! I have never got even a D! My parents are going to kill me if I get a failing grade!"

Taka and Yocchan watched as Mimi's tears wet the bus's floor. They both sighed. They unlocked the door. Once they got out, Sensei kept a _VERY _close eyes on them. They weren't allowed to stay 1 foot from them.

They got to the gate where Ameya-sensei was waiting for them.

"Welcome to St. Marie Academy." She greeted with a smile. "I'll lead you to the classroom."

The three's eyes widened as they saw the school.

"It's like a castle!" Mimi said.

"It's definitely the biggest school I've ever seen." Yocchan added, looking around.

"Yeah." Taka breathe out. She lowered her voice. "Definitely the ugliest haunted castle I have ever seen."

Her sensei hit her with his elbow.

"Ouch." She whined.

The tour continued. Ameya-sensei showed them the fountain, the rose garden, the statue of the Queen, the library, the other classrooms and many more.

Fortunately, after that tiring walk...

"Students from Nijioka, I welcome you to the..." Ameya-sensei opened the door. "... Cooking lab."

Taka, Yocchan and Mimi were at the very front so they were pushed in by their overly excited classmates.

"Don't push!" Both Sensei(s) scolded.

The three girls tripped and fell on the floor of the classroom.

A friendly voice welcomed them. "Are you alright?" The voice said.

Taka and Yocchan cringed they heard it. Mimi managed to hide a small and sad smile. They looked up.

"Taka-chan! Yocchan! Mimi-chan! It's you!" The owner of the voice cheered, with tears in her eyes.

The girls mentioned were frozen in shock. Silence consumed them even though their surroundings were so noisy... They managed to speak.

"_Ichigo?!"_

**End of Chapter**

**Me: I'm sorry. That was really short and nothing much happened.**

**Ichigo: N-Nothing much? We finally saw each other! Continue it please!**

**Me: Well, this was the only cliff hanger so I stopped here. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Bye! Rate and Review please!**


End file.
